The Dark Crow Smiles
by Res CVX
Summary: "I'll end this war as Voldemort. In return, you shall give me what I want." Takes place towards the end of Deathly Hallows. Oneshot.


Harry clutched the cloak tightly around himself in the darkness, traveling deeper and deeper into the Dark Forest. He had no idea where Voldemort was, but he was sure he would find him. Minutes later, Harry spots a small light ahead. Knowing what was there, Harry headed towards the clearing. With the cloak on, he entered the area where Aragog and his family had once resided. Behind the flickering flame, Lord Voldemort stood, waiting for him, by himself.

"You can come out now," Voldemort said looking directly at him. Eyes widened in surprise, Harry slowly took the cloak off and looked cautiously around.

"Where is everyone else?" Harry said. He tried to keep the fear out of his voice. He succeeded for the most part. Voldemort smirked as he walked around the fire towards Harry. The younger boy tensed, but Voldemort stopped quite a few paces away from him and made no attempt to draw out his wand.

"I thought we would keep this meeting between the two of us," Voldemort replied. Harry frowned slightly in confusion. After viewing Sn- Professor Snape's memories, and finding out he had to die, Harry assumed that he would walk out to Voldemort who would be surrounded by Death Eaters. Voldemort would them raise his wand and say the words that would end his life, _Avada Kedvara_. But unlike his mental scenario, this Voldemort was merely observing him, and making no move to harm him.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Harry asked uncertainly. Voldemort raised an eyebrow, wait, an eyebrow?

"I didn't think you were the type to give up so easily?" Voldemort questioned, looking amused.

"I'm not!" Harry replied furiously.

"Could have fooled me." Harry could hardly believe that he was having a (somewhat) civil conversation with a dark lord.

"What is it that you want?" Harry asked wearily. Voldemort took a step closer.

"I think you already know." Harry's hand rested near his wand as Voldemort continued to move forward until he was only a few steps away from him. Harry could now see a slight fuzziness surrounding him.

"A-are you under a glamor?" Voldemort's smirk, if possible, became wider.

"So you've noticed," he said. "Your magic is getting better, not that it will help now."

"You will be defeated, Tom," Harry said, looking at Voldemort straight in the eye. Voldemort chuckled.

"By whom, you? You have yet to draw your wand." Harry glared. His plan wasn't working. Voldemort, despite being occasionally predictable, was not doing what Harry wanted. Needing time to come up with a plan, he decided to stall.

"Why are under a glamor?" Harry asked, his brain rushing to come up with a plan. Voldemort's eyebrow rose once again.

"Why do you ask? For curiosity's sake?" When Harry didn't answer, Voldemort chuckled. "From what I have heard, you are nothing like the cold bastard from before, but I personally like to think otherwise."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry shouted, taking a few steps back. Voldemort took a few steps forward.

"Should I take off the glamor? You might remember something then." Without waiting for a reply, the blurriness increased and suddenly disappeared. And what Harry saw shocked him. The pale, hairless Voldemort was gone. The red eyes remained, but that was were the resemblance ended. Black chin length now covered his head. His skin, no longer sickly pale. All in all he looked similar to Tom Riddle, but having seen a 16 year old Tom Riddle and also viewing the memories last year with Dumbledore, Harry knew that this wasn't Tom Riddle.

"W-who are you?" he stammered out. Voldemort, no, the stranger rose an eyebrow. "You're not Tom, who are you?"

"You don't remember?" he asked. Harry backed away as the man continued to move forward. Reaching out with his left hand, the man tried to grab him, but Harry managed to dodge, however, the back of the man's left hand came into view. Staring at the mark on the man's left hand, memories flew into Harry's head causing him to collapse.

Sometime later, Harry regained consciousness. Glancing around, he spots the man sitting near the fire, watching him.

"What happened to Voldemort?" Harry asked. The man smiled slightly.

"During my travels, I had visited Albania." Harry groaned, seeing exactly where this was going. The man smirked before continuing. "There was a broken, wandering soul floating around. I was tempted to get rid of it, but when I found out the cause of his state, I decided to leave him alone, to see how things would go." Harry didn't say anything. He continued staring at the man, forcing him to continue. "The Voldemort you knew died last year."

"So what did you do to him?"

"I ate his soul." Unknown emotion flashed through Harry's eyes.

"The Horcruxes we destroyed? And me?"

"The three of you made my job easier, and as for you, why would I let _my_ soul be tainted like that? Don't worry, I got rid of it a while ago."

"When?" Harry demanded. The man tutted.

"Now, now, that would be telling you my secrets. As you know, a magician never reveals their secret." Harry saw no humor in the situation.

"What will you do to me now?" Blank green eyes locked onto crimson ones.

"You never filled your side of the-"

"And is that supposed to be my fault? Blame those Reapers if you're annoyed." Harry looked away. The man smiled knowingly.

"You're scared." Not a question. Harry didn't answer. "You really have gotten soft." He was met with a questioning look.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Harry only received a smile in return.

"I have a proposition for you."

"What is it?" Harry replied cautiously.

"I'll end this war as Voldemort. In return, you shall give me what I want."

"And that would be?" The man chuckled.

"No need to act like you don't know already, you."

"Pedophile." The man gave him a weird look.

"As much as you'd like that, you are not my type." Harry looked at him, trying to squash his blush.

"You have a type-" The man cut him off before the conversation got off track.

"Do we have a deal?" Harry took a deep breath before meeting his gaze.

"Under one condition, you have to explain in detail how you would exactly end the war. Do not harm any of my friends. Just end the war without any deaths on my side."

"And on my side?"

"I don't care." The man raises an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Very well," The man started. "It is actually very simple. If the Death Eaters have no magic, they wouldn't be able to do much." Harry looked at him gobsmacked.

"How would you be able to that?"

"The dark mark isn't just there for decoration." The man nodded at Harry's look of understanding. "I'll just simply drain their magic. After that, they should be easily captured, if your side is capable of doing something extremely complicated like that." Harry glared at him, but was ignored. "Will that work?"

"Yes, it will." The man stood up and walked towards him. Harry stood up as well after a brief hesitation.

"I know I asked you this before, but I'll ask again just in case you changed your mind. Should I be wary of the pain level?"

"Make it as painless as possible." The man didn't look surprised at all.

"Yes, My Lord."


End file.
